


Dirty Dancing

by LyricalKris



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalKris/pseuds/LyricalKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty Dancing meets Magic Mike starring the guys and girls of Twilight. A love story with plenty of dirty dancing, but it's not Mike who's magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judo_lin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judo_lin/gifts).



**Dedication: This is dedicated to Cris whose birthday is actually tomorrow... But I have had a very bad day and starting new stories make me happy... and it's your birthday somewhere... SO SUCK IT UP. Besides, that means you get Edward on your actual birthday.**

**I love you, girly.**

**Disclaimer - SM does not have my incredibly foul mouth.**

* * *

Bella Swan wasn't good at being rich.

She wondered vaguely if she would have been better at it had she been born into it. Being raised by a cop on a cop's salary had to be different than being raised by a wealthy businessman, Senator, or trust fund daddy.

Of course, the way Charlie, her father, was acting, it seemed pretty clear money had changed him. This was a man who'd eloped with her mother just so he wouldn't have to wear a monkey suit, and he was currently parading around in a tuxedo that cost more than the monthly mortgage payment of their old house in Forks.

In the last year, Charlie had come into a moderate sized fortune. It was more money than Charlie, Bella, and Renee, her mother, could possibly spend in a lifetime.

"There's no point in having money unless you can do good with it," Charlie had said many a time. He had plans to do some wonderful things with his money. Charlie was nothing if not a good, decent man with an eye toward helping others.

The problem, according to Charlie, was that in order to get things done, rich people needed the approval and assistance of other rich people.

"You gotta pretend to be part of the club to get in the clubhouse," Charlie had said.

Now Bella lived in a house that was obnoxiously big in a town that was obnoxiously small. Smaller than Forks. And where Forks was filled with thoroughly middle class, this little town was all rich folk and those who waited on rich folk. The school Bella attended was not a high school but an academy. There was also a private university - the kind whose degrees garnered respect simply because if your family could afford to send you there, you had to be someone worth knowing.

Well, they were definitely in the clubhouse now. Quite literally.

Tonight Bella was dressed as one of 'them', trying her best not to look bored out of her mind while her parents worked the room. Never in her wildest imaginings could she see herself as a member of a country club, let alone one as swanky as this one.

Eventually, a group of girls - the socialite do-gooder types - pulled Bella into their fold. She smiled and was mostly quiet, pretending to listen to the latest who's who gossip.

But inevitably, her eyes and thoughts wandered. She began to watch the wait staff. They were all meticulously groomed and outrageously attractive, the men wearing crisp white shirts with a red vest and black pants with perfectly ironed creases. The women wore black skirts and red aprons.

It could not be an accident that they were all so very pretty, Bella mused. That was how rich this town was - they could afford to tailor their help to be pleasing to the eye.

Still, Bella wished it were appropriate to strike up a conversation with one of them. They were probably closer to her people than the socialite girls ever would be.

* * *

**A/N: So this will be... shortish chapters. 1-3 pages. HOPEFULLY daily.**

**And yes. This is heavily inspired by Magic Mike so take that as you will.**

**Thoughts? Guesses? Hopes? (About the story, you smart asses)**

**How do you think Edward comes into play?**


	2. Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedication: Dear Cris. I'm very glad to know you and your beautiful words and awesome you-ness. Happy birthday, sweet girl.
> 
> If you all aren't reading Wisp, you should be.

Edward Masen wasn't good at being poor.

There was a bitterness that came with having money and then losing it, especially when he'd had nothing but good intentions. Edward had never had any plan of being one of those useless trust fund babies who partied their lives and frittered their money away.

But while Edward Masen Sr. had been raising his son to be hardworking and a good person, he himself was not practicing what he preached. The elder Edward was one of those undeserving rich - the kind who couldn't stop once he had enough wealth - and it had caught up with him.

Now Edward Sr. was in prison, doing time for being a crooked lawyer, and Edward Jr's dreams of becoming a doctor were on indefinite hiatus. He'd managed to graduate from high school with high marks but not high enough to secure a full scholarship.

With all the family's money gone, it would take a small miracle for Edward to be able to afford school.

In the town he lived in, serving those he was once served beside made Edward the lowest of the low.

Jay Jenks, a man who had, once upon a time, all but fallen over his own feet to cater to Edward's every whim now sneered at him as he gave him a once over and shoved a tray at him. "Remember, Masen, what these people want, they get."

Edward had found these functions tedious when he attended them as a guest. Now, it bordered on torture. Some of the men and women had the decency to look embarrassed when they asked for things. Others quite obviously took some perverse pleasure in ordering him around.

And then there was Mrs. Stanley.

Mrs. Stanley was a cougar. She'd made a pass at Edward as soon as he came of age - on his eighteenth birthday, in fact.

Now he was twenty and she was...

Drunk.

Laughing raucously, Mrs. Stanley sidled up to Edward, bumping his side. "Oh, Edward. These parties... They're so stuffy, aren't they?" Turning toward him, she ran her hand down his chest.

He cleared his throat. "Can I get you something, Mrs. Stanley?"

She glanced around and leaned in. "Dear heart, if you can liven this party for me for even ten minutes-" her tone was flirtatious, "- then you will have a very handsome tip for your services."

Edward did his best not to grimace. He thought for a moment. "How about a dance, ma'am?" He happened to know Mrs. Stanley was a trained dancer whose late husband had thought the past time unbecoming. He'd refused to dance with her and discouraged her from dancing with anyone else when he was alive and now no one asked.

Mrs. Stanley's eyes sparkled. "You can dance?"

Glancing around to see if Mr. Jenks was watching, Edward offered his hand, cocking his ear to figure what might fit the music. "Swing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shock crossed Mrs. Stanley's features before her face absolutely lit up. "You'd dance with me?"

Edward's smile widened, and he kept his hand out.

The woman let him lead her out to the center of the room. Ignoring the glares from Mr. Jenks and the disapproval of some of the hypocritically more refined club members, he lead her in a fast paced swing dance. She hadn't lost her touch at all, following where Edward led easily. He gave her everything he knew she wanted - pulling her close, dipping her.

Mr. Jenks was furious, but he couldn't fire Edward - not when Mrs. Stanley gushed about how happy he'd made her. The customer was always right, after all.

So Edward was banished to the kitchen for the remainder of the night and dish washing duty. Edward saw it as more of a reprieve than anything - getting away from the judgmental eyes of the men and women who knew where he'd come from and how far he'd fallen.

Besides, he'd made, as Mrs. Stanley promised, a tidy tip.

When he was finally, finally on his way home for the evening, he was stopped by two of the other men on staff - Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock.

"Hey, Masen, you have some good moves," Emmett said in greeting.

Edward sighed. He'd expected someone besides Mr. Jenks was going to give him crap for his antics. "Alright, get it out of your system."

Jasper grinned. "That dip was a nice touch. The old woman was swooning."

"The old woman swoons at the slightest bit of attention. I only gave her what she wanted."

Emmett snorted. "If you'd have given her what she really wanted-"

"Don't finish that," Edward warned. He knew what Mrs. Stanley really wanted. She'd slipped a piece of paper with her phone number into his hand. He'd thrown it away as soon as he could be discreet about it.

"Easy money though, right?" Jasper asked.

His expression was odd... mischievous... and a little lascivious.

Edward felt slightly uncomfortable.

Both men encroached on his personal space, and Edward found himself stepping backward until he was pressed up against his car.

They grinned at each other and then at him. "It's good money," Jasper said. "I'm going to make this simple, Masen." He leaned one hand on the car, leaning in so that Edward was startled, thinking for a long second he was going to kiss him. "You come with me and Emmett to meet a man - Carlisle Cullen - and there's a ton more money waiting for you."

Folding his arms, Emmett's grin widened. "And all it takes... is a little more dancing."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was very surprised at how many of you haven't seen Magic Mike. Not much you need to know. Basically... male strippers exist. Lol!
> 
> SO! What do you think Carlisle is all about?


	3. The Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love you guys. Really. ONWARD.

Edward didn't know what to think of Carlisle Cullen at first.

He looked to be in his early forties. The way he dressed suggested he knew he was good looking and he knew how to highlight his better features. He had one of those faces - handsome but kind. Despite the where he found himself, Edward had the urge to trust him implicitly.

The long and short of the situation was this: Carlisle ran a club that catered to two kinds of wealthy women. There were the older, bored women like Mrs. Stanley who were just looking for a little spice to their lives. Then, there were the young women just coming into their own at the university.

Apparently, both of them were fond of watching boys dance.

And strip.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no."

Carlisle smiled, and the other guys - Jasper, Emmett, Benjamin Amun, James Hunter, Garrett Larson, and Mike Newton - all laughed.

The proposition was simple: Edward joined the crew. Danced. Stripped. Wealthy women stuffed money into his banana hammock.

Or the string that constituted the underwear some of the guys had on.

It was all some of them were wearing.

Edward wasn't intimidated by other men and their bodies, but it was a little disconcerting being in a room full of men in varying states of undress. This was compounded by the fact some of what they were wearing was...

Odd.

Garrett - a scruffy looking man dressed in a rather impractical approximation of an army uniform - smirked at Edward. "It's kind of cute, how bashful this one is."

"Flaming red cheeks. It's adorable," Benjamin - olive skinned with a cocky grin and an impressive package - agreed.

"It's just what you were doing earlier tonight - giving them what they want to see," Emmett said, clapping him on the back. "Except a little more naked and a lot more cash."

James - sporting a long blond ponytail and naught but leather pants - snickered. "Tell you what? I know this kid. Used to be one of the rich bitches who couldn't give scum like us the time of day." He crossed his arms. "I bet he's soft as hell under that stuffed shirt of his."

Edward bristled. "I work out."

"Oh, I'm sure, Princess." He ran his hands over his impressive six pack, the half-cocked smile he sent in Edward's direction mocking..

"Fine," Edward muttered, his hands going to the buttons of his vest.

Cheeky as ever, Emmett picked up a control. Club music filled the space. Edward felt his cheeks flame, again, but he pressed on, determined to wipe the disbelieving look off James's face.

His physique wasn't doughy in the slightest. He wasn't Emmett - or, okay, James - but he had a decent build. The last person who'd seen him naked had complimented his back and arm muscles profusely.

So he ignored the hoots and whistles of the other men as he stripped off his vest, shirt, and undershirt.

"See what I mean?" Jasper asked.

Edward turned away from James to find Carlisle watching him, a hand hiding his smile as he looked him over.

The man nodded. "They would be beside themselves."

"Who?" Edward asked, a little on edge.

"The women, of course," Mike - the cookie-cutter wholesome blond - contributed. "The ones who come in here once a week from here and the surrounding five towns because we're it as far as female entertainment goes."

Carlisle gave a small smile. "I'm going to cut right to the chase, Edward. I'm looking for someone to dance with my boys here, but I'm looking for a specific kind of talent." He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. "A lot of the core of my audience have stumbled onto the joy that is watching two members of the same sex-" he pursed his lips, searching for the right word, "-dance together," he decided. "Jasper and Peter used to be my pretty boys-"

"Pretty boys?" Edward repeated.

Carlisle raised his hand in a peacemaking gesture. "No disrespect intended."

"Don't be gentle, Carlisle. If the fucker doesn't know he's pretty, he hasn't got eyes," Garrett laughed. He sauntered over to Edward, threw his arm around him, and drew him forward, kissing him hard before Edward could figure out what was happening.

Edward gave a muffled cry of surprise. His hands flew to Garrett's shoulders but his brain was stuck on stupid; he couldn't figure out what he should do next.

Just as soon as it began, the kiss was over. Garrett released him. The others were laughing. Hard.

"There," Garrett said, leaning back against the wall casually. "You've kissed a man. Do it on stage and you'll get double what that asshole," he pointed to James, "ever will."

"That's true. Peter made enough in two years to put a down payment on a house. That's not bad for one night a week worth of work," Jasper added.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

Chuckling, Carlisle spoke again. "The man on man skits are few and far between, but it is what I'm missing from the current repertoire. It's not the only thing you would be asked to do though, depending on your popularity."

"Oh, he'll be popular. Can't you just tell?" Mike seemed a little bitter by his admission.

"So," Carlisle said, leaning forward. "What do you think, Edward?"

Edward laughed, nervous but honestly a little flattered. "Ah, hell. It would be worth it just to piss my father off," he muttered.

"Kid, I'm the son of a preacher. Believe me, most of us are doing this to cast a big fuck you at our fathers." Carlisle stood and offered him a hand, shaking firmly. "Glad to have you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Talk to me people. Now that you know who's going to be stripping for you, what are your thoughts?


	4. The Club - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My typical team of pervs seems to have abandoned me so Naelany stepped in to give this a look. Thanks, chicadee! OH, and tkegl made me the most UNFY banner. Check it out in my profile. It's tasty!
> 
> By the way... this chapter was going to be very different but Carlisle butted in. I'm not pleased with him. He's being unusually attention-whorey.

What they were doing was utterly ridiculous. Completely.

Bella couldn't stop blushing.

In the days since the party she had attended with her parents, she'd been pulled into a little group that included Jessica Stanley, Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater, Angela Weber, and Tanya Ivanova. Jessica and Bella were the only ones still in high school. In fact, they were the only ones underage for what they were doing.

Jessica was beside herself with giddiness.

Apparently, this tiny town was home to the only male strip club in five cities. It was a favorite among the college girls. Rosalie had an in, and Jessica thought they were so grown up.

Bella mostly felt foolish.

She wondered vaguely if this was teenage rebellion hitting late. Her father would be beside himself with fury if he knew what she was doing, where she was.

Bella found herself looking down studiously in her attempt not to make eye contact with anyone. She was an adult, she reminded herself. Eighteen. Not a child. The only reason this was illegal was because it was also a club - alcohol aplenty was available.

Looking down turned out to be a bad idea seeing as she came face to face with someone's bulging package. She looked up quickly, into the eyes of a bemused waiter with a cocky grin on his face.

Bella's embarrassment was so loud, she didn't hear what the man said to her and then to the table. He was flirting, that much was obvious.

Drinks, right. He wanted to take their drink order.

The lights went down, and the room erupted into cheers.

A handsome blond man - older than most of the servers who were wandering around - stepped out onto stage. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, showing off well muscled arms. The neckline plunged, revealing the right amount of nicely chiseled chest.

He welcomed everyone and started to talk about a few rules only to be met with a good natured, collective boo from the audience. His expression was patient.

The lights changed, music came on - a fast number. Gyrating his hips to the sound, the blond man undid the buttons of his shirt, letting it fall away. The women holared.

"Do I have your attention now, ladies?" he asked, spreading his arms out and grinning alluringly.

He certainly did.

The man stepped out into the audience, and Bella almost jumped right out of her skin when he walked over to their table. His eyes lingered on her, but he must have seen her wild expression of panic because he turned instead to Tanya, holding out his hand. Rosalie hooted loudly, and Leah let out a, "Yeow!" as Tanya was led to the stage.

There, the blond man guided Tanya down onto a chair. He backed away from her, his body moving to the music. Tanya was looking him up and down like he was something to eat. He turned, bringing his truly magnificent ass into play.

"I want Tanya's life right now," Jessica moaned.

Rosalie smirked at her. "Carlisle is just the announcer, really. You haven't seen anything yet."

The blond man - Carlisle - was shaking his ass at Tanya, looking over his shoulder, nodding. Tanya's face lit up as she reached forward, but as she was about to touch, Carlisle shimmied away, wagging his finger at her. He turned to the audience and wagged his finger at everyone, his expression pointed.

Turning again, Carlisle thrust his hips at her in time to the music, his expression again inviting. Catching on quickly, Tanya stuck her hand out, this time reaching for his crotch. Grinning wickedly, Carlisle danced out of reach, wagging his finger at her in a 'no-no' movement, then at the audience again.

"I don't understand the rules!" Rosalie yelled. "Can I get some one on one time with the teacher?!"

Bella couldn't help but giggle, especially when Carlisle looked in their direction and winked.

In the meantime, Tanya had produced a crisp twenty dollar bill which she now waved and Carlisle. He spread his arms, his hips jutted out, offering her the ability to tuck the money into his pocket. This time, Tanya waggled her finger. Her eyes dropped down to his crotch and then back up, her expression challenging.

Carlisle put his hands to his button, pausing as the women in the audience went a little wild.

Even Bella was biting her lip, resisting the urge to cheer along with the audience when he dropped his pants, quickly moving to straddle Tanya on the chair, grinding in time with the music.

Tanya was ecstatic.

The rest of the audience didn't seem to mind either.

When the music cut off and Tanya was back in her seat, Carlisle grinned at them, hands on his hips as if he wasn't standing there in naught but his briefs. His "lesson" done, it was time for the real show.

The stage went dark, the audience was abuzz with anticipation.

Daft Punk's "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" came on and the lights went up revealing six extraordinarily attractive men in smart looking business suits.

They started off dancing in synchronicity, squatting, pointing, strutting in time with the music and each other. The ladies were going wild.

It wasn't as though Bella was unaffected. Her throat was dry. She was a virgin. Carlisle's mostly naked body was the most she'd ever seen of a man, and now there were six men on stage.

They each got their moment, one of them strutting out while the rest of them remained in the background.

A generically handsome blond man with a boyishly rounded face and the more dangerous looking, long haired blond were the first, their smiles sly as they took off their ties, unbuttoned their shirts so they came open. Behind him, the others did the same, though with a little less flash.

Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

The lyrics belted out as the two blonds stepped back and another blond - another Bella recognized as one of the wait staff from the party - strutted out beside a man with longish brown hair and a scruffy beard. They let their shirts fall to the ground and ripped off - literally tore off - the wife beaters they wore underneath it.

They stepped back into line, and all of the men kicked their shoes off behind them.

The last two men stepped up - Emmett beside a man with darker skin and intense eyes.

Pants came off. The house went wild.

Getting into it in spite of herself, Bella screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoo. So. No, Edward was not on stage... and you'll find out why... when he dances for us... tomorrow.
> 
> Damn Carlisle... taking off his pants in front of people. The boy has lost his head.
> 
> *whistles*


	5. Not That Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the delay, kids. I got caught up in Thanksgiving and writing a kinky m/m piece. Onward!

Edward had never been more nervous in his life.

"I'm going to throw up," he muttered.

Jasper grinned at him. "You'll be fine." He held up a wad of cash, waving it at him. "You saw me out there. I put on a cowboy hat-"

"And assless chaps," Edward interjected.

"Shake a little, and this is what I get." Pushing up off the wall, he took a tiara from the prop table, fixing it on Edward's head. "Besides, this time around, I'm doing all the work, remember? You just have to look pretty."

"Pretty," Edward muttered, shaking his head.

The footfalls of three of the others drew both their attention, and Edward looked up just as Garrett threw his arm around his shoulders. He pinched his cheek playfully. "Don't worry, pretty boy. You're plenty sexy."

"Drop dead gorgeous," Emmett agreed, nodding with mock seriousness.

"They're gonna love you, kid," Benjamin said, tossing a party hat to Garrett and putting one on. "And when they come back for you in a few weeks, you won't be this adorable."

James and Mike came backstage from their number. Edward's stomach twisted.

"You got this," Benjamin said, clapping his shoulder and adjusting the sash Edward wore.

For that second, he felt less alone than he'd been in the nearly two years since his father had been hauled off to prison.

As Carlisle set them up out on stage, Edward nodded that he was as ready as he was ever going to be.

The skit was simple. It had to be, having been put together in less than three days. The idea was to play out the fantasy of every woman in the audience - the one they indulged in while the men were out there dancing.

Edward was dressed simply in jeans, a tight fitting shirt, the tiara Jasper had put on his head, and an ironically false sash that declared: Finally 21! It was a common theme. Many of the women out in the audience were here on some kind of a celebration - 21st birthday, bachelorette party, celebration of a divorce.

The other boys - Benjamin, Garrett, and Emmett - pulled him on stage as he pretended to resist.

And blushed furiously in spite of himself.

The ladies ate it up, if the cheers were any indication.

They bumped his hips, as if trying to get him into it.

 _I'm not that innocent_ \- Britney blared over the speaker.

Right Said Fred's "I'm Too Sexy" came on as Jasper strutted over to them. He crooked his finger, beckoning. Edward's little group of 'friends' pushed him over.

Jasper led them to the front of the stage, pushing Edward forward in front of him. Edward had to laugh as the ladies in the front row all stood, their hands outstretched for him.

It  _was_ exhilarating.

Wrapping his arms around him from behind, Jasper began to grind against his ass. Edward jumped a little, naturally fitting the part he was supposed to be playing - the 'innocent' boy being thrust into adulthood... and sex.

Even with his jeans on, Edward was accumulating bills.

As planned, it was Jasper who stripped him, his expression coy as he peeled off first the sash and tiara, then his shirt, ending by tugging down his jeans.

The audience went a little wild.

Egged on by the obvious approval of the women, Edward grinned, feeling the exhilaration of this kind of exhibition. He strutted forward, giving more of the women access to the waistline of his underwear where they tucked bills. He sat on the edge of the stage, gamely wrapping his legs around a woman at random tugging her toward him.

In retrospect, he would never know how he heard it above the roar of the crowd.

"Go, Bella!" someone cried. "Do it!"

Edward turned his head in time to see someone - a girl who surely could not be 21 - being pushed toward him much as his 'friends' had pushed him toward Jasper minutes before. She was the picture of innocence - wide brown eyes and bright red cheeks, her expression both a little awed and embarrassed.

She was beautiful.

She was clutching a twenty like a lifeline.

One side of Edward's mouth quirked up, and he jutted his hip out toward her, tilting his head, daring her.

Her eyes widened comically large for a second before they narrowed. His teasing dare seemed to have bolstered her, and she stepped forward... tucking the bill right down his front, brushing his cock with the tips of her fingers as she did.

Shocked, Edward threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there they are.
> 
> Question - if you could choose a song for the boys to strip to, what would it be?


	6. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all the song suggestions, kids!
> 
> Here's a special note to keep Cris in your thoughts. She's currently hospitalized and needs your positive thinking.

"Hey, Bella! Jeez, you have the attention span of a goldfish."

Bella's head snapped back to Jessica, her expression sheepish.

She was trying very hard not to notice the man from the strip club - who had aimed that deadly cocky grin right at her - was working at the country club as well. She'd thought she recognized him, and when he was up on stage she wondered how she possibly could have overlooked him at that boring party.

Rosalie snickered. "You can't really blame her for being so distracted, Jess. It's not easy to concentrate once you've had a taste."

Jessica wrinkled her nose. "Well I'm not having a problem, and I was there too!"

"Ah, but the way I hear it, Bella got herself quite the handful."

"I did not!" Bella protested too loudly. Several people stared in her direction, frowning at her outburst.

The waiter - the dancer - looked at her from his section across the room, his eyes lingering on hers.

Bella looked down at the table, her face so hot it warmed the rest of her body even though the Club's dining room was frigid. She breathed in through her nose before she looked up at Rosalie's smirking face. "It wasn't a handful, and how do you know, anyway?"

"I was hanging out with the boys after work that night," Rosalie said, her voice heavy with implication. "His name is Edward. You left quite the impression."

Despite herself, Bella perked up. "I did?"

"You mean he remembered her? Why?" Jessica's nose wrinkled, and Bella chafed at the implication she was unworthy in some way. But then she continued before Rosalie could explain. "Don't waste your time with that riff raff, Bella. They're bad news."

Bella frowned, but the glare Rosalie leveled at the other girl had her backtracking. "I mean... your Emmett is the exception."

"And aren't you the little hypocrite," Rosalie said scathingly. "Or was it someone else who was making out with Mike Newton last summer?"

"How do you think I know about the bad eggs? Come on. James creeps me out." Jessica hunkered down her in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"James..." Rosalie frowned. "He  _is_ bad news." She shook her head. "Whatever. Bella, if you can stop staring at the help-" she gave Jessica a pointed stare, "-we can get back to business."

"Business?" Frankly, Bella was having trouble not staring at him. She was debating to herself whether he looked better in his vest or in his unders. And wondering if she could get Rosalie to tell her exactly what Edward -  _Edward_ \- had said about her. Was it good or bad? Did he-

When the hell had she become such a teenage girl?

"You have a few months to get an act together for the gala at the end of the year," Jessica was saying.

"A number? A number of what?" Bella asked, confused.

"A dance number. It's for charity," Rosalie replied, sounding bored at the idea.

Bella balked. "Are you kidding? I can't dance. No. Absolutely not."

"You have to, Bella," Jessica protested.

"You can't possibly be serious."

"Unfortunately, she is. It's just one of the endless games they play around here, and if you don't contribute, they'll look down on you for being a selfish little brat." Rosalie was nothing if not blunt. "Even I'm doing something. Thank God this will be the last year. Next year? Em and I are out of here."

Jessica seemed slightly distressed by Rosalie's attitude. "It's a good cause!" she protested. "We all should  _want_ to contribute."

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie looked at Bella with an expression that seemed to say, 'see what I mean?' "Just think of something simple... like the macarena. Anyone could do the macarena."

"Oh, that would be funny!" Jessica said brightly.

Bella felt faint.

"Anyway, I have to go." Rosalie started to gather her things. "Bella, before I forget. My bachelorette party is this Friday." There was definitely mischief in her eyes. "Do come. I'm sure Edward would be very disappointed if you don't cop another feel."

With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Bella to deal with a squealing Jessica who was demanding to know exactly what  _that_  was supposed to mean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hehehe.
> 
> More dancing tomorrow, I should think.


	7. I'll Take You To The Candy Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Weee.

"This is awkward," Edward muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "You actually want me to strip for your fiancee?"

Emmett quirked an eyebrow. "Did I say that? I definitely didn't say that. I don't want anyone stripping for Rosalie but me." He shrugged. "But it's her bachelorette party. I'm not going to deprive her of the only show in town just because I know you guys."

Garrett threw his arm around Emmett's shoulders, slapping his back playfully. "You're being a good husband, showing you only want the best for your girl."

"Ha!" Jasper scoffed. "If he wanted what was best, we'd go ourselves."

"Why aren't you going then?" Edward asked, honestly curious. It was generally acknowledged that Jasper was the most popular among them. He was favored by Carlisle and rightfully so given that he was dating the man's only child, his daughter, Alice.

"Alice is Rosalie's best friend," Jasper explained. "How else do you think she was hanging around us assholes enough to fall for that one?" he pointed at Emmett.

"And apparently, it's against the rules for either of us to be there tonight," Emmett continued. "Jessica never wants to see Mike again."

"Feeling is mutual," Mike muttered.

"And Rosalie would drop dead before she lets James anywhere near her."

James rolled his eyes, huffing indignantly.

"Which leaves Garrett, Benjamin, and - by special request - you," Emmett concluded, pointing at Edward.

Now it was Edward's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Special request?"

Propping his head on his hands, Emmett grinned at Edward. "That sweet little girl you gave a handful to?"

Instantly, Edward flushed. "Whoa, hey. That was not my idea."

"You sure did talk about her enough," Benjamin teased.

Edward grimaced. When Emmett's fiancee had brought the little brunette up at the after party, he'd been a little shocked to learn Rosalie knew her... and slightly disappointed that she'd run home by that point. "She just looked too young to be here, that's all," he muttered.

The others snickered. "You're too young to be here, asshat," James said.

"Anyway. Long story short? Bella's going to be there tonight."

They were all watching him, and yet Edward couldn't keep a poker face. His lips quirked. He knew it. When they grinned at him, he threw his hands up. "She wasn't supposed to touch me!" he groused.

"Well, you can tell her to keep her hands to herself, but you're still going tonight," Jasper said, clapping him on the back. "You got all the moves. Just do like we taught you, and you'll be fine."

_**~0~** _

How this girl - doubtless the same as all the rich bitches he couldn't stand - got under his skin with a look of her pretty brown eyes and a touch of her hand, Edward would never know. Still, when he was in front of her again, there was no denying he was riveted. Who knew why? There were many women there - good looking women, but she may as well have been the only one there.

All the little moves the boys had taught him had seemed so ridiculous when he was learning them, but they paid off that night. He was in the zone. It had seemed stupid - they came in looking like frat boys crashing a party. Benjamin put on 50 Cent's "Candy Shop". And once they were in nothing but ridiculously low riding boxers - they had thongs underneath for later - they really got into it.

Edward picked Bella up, chair and all, thrilling at the way she gasped and her hands instinctively went to his neck. He pressed her up against the wall, pinning the chair with his torso while he moved his hands to her legs. When he'd guided her legs around him, he let go of the chair, thrusting his hips up.

Her eyes were wide, frozen on him.

Hooded with the same spark of lust he felt.

Why? He'd not spoken a single word to this girl. This girl. This girl with her bright red cheeks and beautiful bedroom eyes. She had a spell on him that was only fed by the beat, the rowdy, salacious atmosphere.

But as she let up her death grip on his neck, she moved her hand first to his chin, her palm tracing the stubble there, then down to his chest. Grinning, she threw her head back with a wild cry, imitating the other cheers and catcalls from around them.

When she tilted her head back, their faces were so close together, it would take a mere tilt of his head to bring their lips together.

Her body was a perfect weight in his arms, her breath hot against his face. Edward felt dizzy with the urge to lean forward.

His eyes closed. Their lips barely brushed.

And the song ended.

As he let his sly, sexy, teasing grin tug at the corners of his mouth again, he set her down, winking as he reluctantly stepped away.

Back to business.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fair warning, I'm going to Seattle on Thursday and I'm trying to finish Lost Half and update two other fics before then... so I'm not sure when this will update. Short chapters means there's a chance but more than likely, I'll see YOU kids in a week!


	8. First Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good morning from Seattle, my darlings! As you can see, I managed a quick update whilst I was hanging out with jfka06. Weee.

It was a bad idea to meet at the country club's dining room - Bella had told her friends this repeatedly. She knew Edward was working. She couldn't help but know. She'd tried not to be so entirely aware of him, but she was failing miserably.

Like right then, as Jessica and Angela were busy trying to plan some charity event for the less fortunate at Christmas. Though she was supposed to be 'helping', Bella had absolutely no idea what they were actually talking about. Despite her best efforts, her eyes wandered, following Edward around the room before she realized she was doing it. Her very skin felt aware, the fine hairs on her arms standing up with gooseflesh when she remembered the feel of his hard, mostly bare body beneath her hands, the heat he exuded - like his hands could burn her right through her clothes - the roll of his hips in time with the music.

Bella rubbed the back of her neck, feeling slightly clammy. The thrum of her heart seemed to warp the sound around her, drowning out the conversation with a thick, quick ga-lump. Her eyes flitted back to him, watching the curve of his smile as he spoke to another patron - good, but not better than his half-cocked grin - the grace of his gait - she already knew so much of what his body was capable of - and the lines of his body, only hinted at under his crisp uniform.

She was drinking him in, again, from toes to hairline only to be caught by his eyes, his gaze incandescent and as riveted on her as she was on him.

"I'll be right back," Bella blurted. The sound of her chair dragging across the floor as she jolted backward was jarring. Her friends stared with perplexed expressions, but Bella couldn't stop. With his eyes on her, she'd felt a sudden surge of adrenaline that demanded action. In an instant, the air in the room became as thick as a sauna turned to hot, and she had to escape.

She honestly didn't know what the hell was wrong with her, why this complete and total stranger had such an effect on her.

In the hallway outside the dining room, she leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. Whatever anoetic lapse had come over her faded, and she began to wonder why she was being so ridiculous.

She was considering going outside - she still felt overheated - when the door to the dining room opened. Opening her eyes, Bella felt a jolt of shock right down her spine when it was Edward who emerged, his expression intent. He reached out, taking her hand wordlessly and tugged. Bella's feet made her decision for her. She followed.

He led them outside, into a little cutaway corner where there was nothing but brick wall and green grass. In one smooth motion, he had her turned around, pressed against wall, and he was up in her personal space, hardly an inch between their bodies.

They both paused. His eyes were wide and somewhat wild - a mirror of how she felt. This was utterly insane. He was a stranger. They hadn't exchanged a word. Yet there was this undeniable force between them. Bella understood it to an extent on her side - she'd never touched a man before, never so much as kissed a  _boy_ ; Edward was gorgeous and sexy and wasn't her body programmed to respond to the undulations of a mostly naked man?

But the way he was looking at her, she was suddenly sure they were on the same page. And she saw the same things she felt: uncertainty, incredulity, a tinge of fear, but mostly a desire so strong it tapered down and drowned out the obvious questions.

Should they be doing this?

There were so many reasons not to, but in the next second they were all moot.

Bella's hands were in Edward's hair, her face tilted up to catch his kiss like she was stopping the momentum of a runner in his tracks. Thought was gone again from her head as her lips responded to his, insistent flesh met with an equal power. The moves to this particular dance came to her naturally, and she pressed back against him even as he leaned them both up against the wall.

It was a thorough kiss, one that left her breathless and dizzy when it broke. They were both panting. Edward's arms were braced on either side of her head. His eyes were closed, his mouth open as he caught his breath.

"Bella," he murmured, his voice a rasp.

The only response she could manage was a hum, the sound high pitched, dazed.

"I... I know I'm doing this all wrong. I'm sorry." He pulled back slightly, cupping her face in his hands. "Is it too late to get to know each other?"

She laughed. She couldn't help it. This whole situation was surreal, and she didn't know what to do. "No?" It came out as a question.

He grinned. "Dinner maybe? This week?"

"I, um... I don't think so."

He blinked, as if he were sure he'd heard wrong. His grin fell, and he actually stumbled backward.

Bella's stomach twisted right along with her tongue. She was so totally out of her depth.

His brow was furrowed, his lips pursed. His expression became hard and Bella found she hated it. "Because I'm not wealthy?" he asked, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Irritation brought her voice back. "What? No. Why the hell would that matter?"

Confusion seeped in around the hard lines of his face. "Then what?"

Bella scrambled, trying to understand why he wasn't getting this. "I'm eighteen," she blurted, her cheeks flushing again.

His lips quirked up. "You mean you weren't supposed to be in that club?" His smile was teasing now. "I'm twenty. Technically, I'm not supposed to be around all that alcohol either."

Now it was her eyebrows that furrowed. "I mean... I'm in high school."

Stepping forward, he looked in her eyes, his movements slow as he cupped her cheek gently. "I know that, Bella. Rosalie is Emmett's fiance. You think she didn't tell me these things?"

Her heart was hammering against her ribcage painfully hard. "Why would you want to go out with a high schooler?"

Rather than answer, he tilted his head, his breath warm on her lips, his eyes level with hers. "I want to go out with  _you_. And because you make me want to do strange, inexplicable things." He closed the distance between them, and she felt his smile widen against her mouth. "Like kiss teenagers I don't know."

She made a disgruntled noise. None of this made any sense. They were all backward and out of order and discombobulated and she wasn't sure at all this was something she  _should_ be doing but damn... how much she wanted to. There were probably a lot of reasons she shouldn't be doing this...

But then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's a three hour plane ride. Maybe I'll write the next update! Hehehe.
> 
> See you soon, sweeties.


	9. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, I did write on the plane. And managed to lose my chapter. BOO. Here it is. Better late than never, eh?

They were trying to be good.

The decision to... rein in their enthusiasm for each other was mutual. They were determined to get to know each other a little better before they jumped back into making out.

Good intentions did pave the road to hell, Edward reflected.

It had been his intention to take her out properly, show her he wasn't a complete caveman, despite the way he'd all but attacked her outside the country club. But the combination of their hectic schedules and the resistance Edward met when he tried to make a reservation at a nice restaurant - at the mention of the Masen name, there was suddenly no availability - it was difficult to plan a nice date.

In the end, he cooked dinner for her. His mother was away often, having shacked up with another man recently. They had the little house all to themselves.

Edward promised himself - promised Bella - he would be good.

They talked about first date things.

"You talk about the guys at the strip club like they're your family," Bella observed. "Like Emmett and Jasper are your big brothers and Carlisle is your dad."

Edward cocked his head, thinking about this. "That's... awkward but not inaccurate, really. I suppose they have become a family to me." He certainly wasn't as entirely alone as he'd once felt.

"Why awkward?" Bella asked.

He smirked, looking up at her from under his eyelashes. "Well, I do make out with one of my brothers," he said wryly. "And rather than teach me how to ride a bike, my father taught me the most provocative way to remove my pants." He laughed, remembering how initially uncomfortable he'd been as Carlisle - a man as old as his own father - had walked him through the gyrating, hip thrusting moves as he took off his own clothes.

"But you're not incorrect," he mused. "Carlisle cares about all of us - even James who, between us, creeps me out more than a little." He shuddered but quickly shook that feeling off. "Would it be naive of me to say it's an honest living?"

"I don't think so," Bella said thoughtfully. She grinned. "You certainly are giving people exactly what they want."

She flushed bright red as she said it, but the look in her eyes was unmistakable. Edward felt a rush of lust and had to grip the table tight to keep from going to her, kissing her.

Instead he cleared his throat and started asking her about her family.

She talked about her dad coming into money and feeling like he had to give back. "He just doesn't quite know how to go about it, I suppose," she said fondly.

And then she explained about the end of the school year fundraiser.

"I'm not going to do it," she insisted. "I can't dance."

Edward was quiet for a moment.

One thing Edward knew about the people in this town, they could forgive some eccentricities. He'd heard some of the others talking about Bella at the club. They thought it was cute - how she refused to wear designer clothes and the like.

Eventually, though, something would break the camel's back.

"I can help you," he said quietly. "I'll be you  _can_ dance. You just need the right teacher."

She raised an eyebrow.

Slowly, a grin began to creep up one side of Edward's cheek. Suddenly excited, he stood, going to her side of the table and pulling her up excitedly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a little shocked.

"Come on, Miss Swan." He led her over to the living room where his MP3 player was plugged in to a speaker system. He'd had to sell his piano, but at least he still had this. "Dance with me."

"We've already danced," she murmured, her voice low, the throaty quality going right to the center of his being.

He wondered if she was trying to distract him.

He wondered if she knew how well it was working.

Turning to her, he wrapped his free arm around her waist, drawing her near as a slow, easy tune started up. "Maybe something a little less scandalous," he said, winking at her.

He began to sway them to the music. "You're more graceful than you think, Bella. It's just a matter of finding the rhythm." He took her hands, guiding them to his hips so she could feel the way he moved.

Her eyes were frozen on his as he moved his hands to her waist.

They moved together.

And Edward forgot what he was supposed to be doing. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down, putting his lips to hers for the first time that night. She sighed into his mouth, her hands going up his back, pulling him closer.

They kissed like this, still swaying in time to the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Distracted fuckers.
> 
> Thanks so much to jessypt and barburella!


	10. Free Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, poppets!

Meeting Edward's pseudo-family was much more nerve wracking than meeting his mother.

Maybe it was that she walked back into the little home she shared with Edward and caught them in the most innocent of acts. Edward was leading Bella around the small living room in an easy dance.

Bella noticed she was much more graceful when Edward was dancing with her than she was when she was practicing on her own. Maybe it was because she found it easier to follow his body than the rhythm of the music.

Elizabeth Masen had a very tired look about her. When she stepped in the house, her face registered surprise at seeing a stranger in her living room. When Edward introduced Bella though, the corners of her mouth crinkled. She looked much more like Edward when her face was relaxed - so beautiful.

Her smile was warm and welcoming when Edward introduced Bella as his girlfriend.

"So good to meet you," she greeted. There was a skeptical look about her that broke Bella's heart a little. This woman had been hurt by her husband's betrayal. But given that, she seemed genuinely pleased by Edward's obvious happiness as he pulled Bella close to him.

The boys at the strip club were another matter entirely.

It was Saturday afternoon, and Edward had been reluctant to leave her to go to practice. It had been his brilliant idea to take her with him.

"I don't know what you're so nervous about," he teased her as they drove. "You don't even have to picture them all in their underwear. They'll already be in their underwear."

Bella cast a disparaging look in his direction but otherwise stayed silent.

She was somewhat relieved to find Alice there as well. They'd met briefly at Rosalie and Emmett's wedding the week before, and Bella liked the woman.

In retrospect, Bella didn't know what she'd been worried about. The boys were rowdy, but that was to be expected. They teased her, making her part of their practice.

When Garrett toppled her to the ground, hovering over her, pinning her down with his hips, Edward protested. "Get your own dance partner," he groused, helping Bella to her feet.

Shaking his head, Carlisle held a hand out to Bella. "Why don't you come stand by me. The boys are used to manhandling women. Alice certainly doesn't discourage it."

Alice kissed his cheek. "I'm just here to help, Dad."

"Don't know how much help she is," Benjamin joked, lifting Alice right off her feet. "Picking up Alice is like picking up a toddler. She's just a wisp of a girl, hardly representative of the rest of our clientele."

Bella wrinkled her nose, casting a mock-offended look in his direction. "Are you calling me fat?"

The boys laughed, and Bella tried not to be unreasonably pleased. What a difference it was hanging out with them as opposed to the girls and boys at the academy and the country club. She much preferred their easy going nature to the self-important stuffiness of most of the rich in the town.

Bella sat with Carlisle, laughing as they tried out a new skit. It was a Roman bathhouse idea where James and Emmett sat across from each other in nothing but towels. Set to a fairly typical electronica type song, they gesticulated at each other, obviously insinuating they each had the bigger package. Emmett pointed out how broad he was, as if to say, "I'm a big guy, ergo I'm a BIG guy." James rolled his eyes, unimpressed, stood and whipped his towel off, waving it around his head in time to the music. He had a very nice package. Emmett nodded, appreciative, and then ripped his own towel off. He had an even nicer package.

The "punchline" of the act was Benjamin, sitting quietly in the corner, unobtrusive until he jumped down between the other two, teasing as he held the towel out in front of him, shaking his hips to the music.

As the song ended with a flourish, Benjamin dropped the towel.

He was ridiculously well hung.

After practice, they all lounged, enjoying a little bit of the free whiskey that was a perk of the job. The conversation got around to Bella and what she might do for the gala.

"Coming up with the skits in the fun part," Mike mused. "We could help you come up with something fun." He grinned. "And not too randy."

"Where's the fun in that?" Garrett waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Call these stuffed shirts on their bullshit. Fucking hypocrites. They'd pay to see you dance dirty under other circumstances, but I bet they'd be so appalled to see it in their fancy country club."

"There's a time and place for social commentary," Carlisle said mildly, giving Garrett a pointed look.

"You know what you  _should_ do? Why not get Edward in on the act," Jasper suggested.

Edward quirked an eyebrow. "What? That's crazy."

"Why not?" Jasper continued. "Bella already said she dances better with you anyway."

"If Edward doesn't want to do it-" Bella began, trying to get him off the hook before his friends joined in.

"Well, it's not a matter of me not wanting to do it," he simpered at her, making a jolt of energy go down her spine. "You know how much I love dancing with you, but think about it. You'd be up in front of everyone dancing with the  _help_."

Bella snorted. "It just so happens the help is a pretty impressive dancer." Now it was her turn to smirk at him. "I know I'm no Mrs. Stanley..."

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled softly. "Well, if it's what you want..."

Jasper clapped his hands together. "Excellent. Now the fun part - figuring out a dance."

Bella felt a little dizzy as the others eyed them speculatively, mischief inherent on their features.

What the hell had she just gotten into?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who will volunteer to help the boys practice?


	11. Distraction Part Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again, pretties.

They were supposed to be practicing.

No, really.

The problem was, they had moved on to the quicker moves, and their legs had tangled, spilling them onto the floor all snarled up with each other.

As her parents were traveling, Edward and Bella had taken the opportunity to use the empty house... because there was more room to dance, of course. At least, that was what Edward told himself.

Really, he'd had every intention of keeping it chaste.

Until her body was on top of his, and he liked it. He really, really liked it.

Edward closed his eyes, trying to think of baseball. Or her father. That was probably a better image. Her ex-cop father that they hadn't yet told about their relationship.

But then he felt Bella's breath hot on his face a second before her lips were on his. She repositioned herself, brushing up against him in that way, and no amount of thinking of her father was going to stop him once all that started.

Giving in, Edward got a firm grip on her before he rolled them so he was on top.

If they were going to do this, he had a fantasy to fulfill.

It was only a few days before he'd been dry-humping a woman across the stage to the tune of Marilyn Manson's version of "Tainted Love". The woman had long brown hair, and he'd accidentally started thinking of what it would be like if it were Bella trapped beneath him instead of a stranger.

Luckily, in his line of work, boners were a plus.

But where he'd only teased that woman, rubbing his body up close to her but never really bearing down with his weight, he gave himself fully to Bella.

He kissed her deeply even as his hips pinned hers to the floor. He found the hard, raw rhythm easily even without the help of the music playing. He nipped at her lower lip, making her squeal with pleasure and buck up against him.

Jesus God, it was so fucking sweet.

And when the 'song' ended in his head, he climbed to his knees, panting and devouring her with his eyes. She lay back on the floor, hair mussed, face flushed, lips swollen.

Taking her hands, he drew her up into a sitting position and stroked her cheek reverently. He kissed her softly, tenderly, keeping one hand cupped against her face while the other stroked her throat. His fingers trailed down, tracing her collarbone before he finally palmed her breast.

She was alive in his arms, kissing him back, her fingers tangling in his hair, her body pressing against his, encouraging his wandering hands.

And so another day of practice was lost to distraction as they explored each others bodies with touches and kisses.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My oh my, they are never going to get anything done.


	12. One Foot Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again lovelies! Onward, shall we?

Edward should have known things were going too well.

He and Bella had found a happy medium between ironing out their routine and making out on every surface between her house and his.

The end of the semester was approaching quickly, bringing with it the chance for several important milestones. The first, of course, was the gala. And then, at her graduation, they'd agreed to take their relationship public. They'd agreed graduation was the day to tell her dad.

Edward was certain Charlie Swan wouldn't approve of him, but what was more important was that Bella was serious about him, about them.

Just when he was beginning to have hope they could have a future, it all came crashing down.

They were in his bed, hot and sweaty from practicing their routine and intent on getting hotter and sweatier still when Edward's phone rang. And after they let it go to voicemail, it rang again.

With a growl, Edward tore himself away from Bella's lips. Changing his mind, he went right back in, kissing her again. Again, the phone rang.

Still kissing her, Edward groped for his phone. Putting it to his ear, he finally growled. "This had better be good."

A mechanized female voice asked him if he would accept a collect call. That sobered Edward rather quickly.

_**~0~** _

Edward banged his head on the table. "There's got to be another solution."

"The only other solution is leaving him in there until we can get ahold of Carlisle. But Alice said they wouldn't be back in cell range for a couple of days. She wouldn't stop bitching about it."

Apparently, there were still rural towns where cell phones didn't work. The Cullens were visiting Carlisle's mother and father. Otherwise, it would have been them Jasper called when they found drugs in his truck.

Jasper swore they weren't his. He had no idea how they ended up in there, but bail was high, and he'd just sunk all the money he'd saved into a down payment on the house that was in his and Alice's names.

Jasper didn't have the money. The Cullens were out of town. Edward certainly didn't have the money.

Bella did, but there was a complication. All her money was in a bank account that was still in her father's name. He'd tried to give it to her when she turned eighteen. She refused, feeling uncomfortable with having that much money. So he'd told her to tell him when she wanted it, and it would be hers.

It was so Bella.

"He said no questions asked," Bella said again.

"No. There's got to be another way." He brightened. "Maybe Emmett-"

"Emmett and Rose are in California, remember? San Francisco vacation." She shook her head. "This doesn't have to be complicated. We can get Jasper out within the hour and figure it out from there."

Edward slumped and sighed. How he wished he could take care of this on his own. "Fine. I'm sure it's just a loan. As soon as Alice and Carlisle hear..."

Bella waved her hand. "It's fine."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, Bella. I would have called Emmett. Show of hands. Who thinks this is going to go well?


	13. Hindsight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you had a merry holiday! I had a great time.

She should have let him call Emmett. In retrospect, it made much more sense. It may have taken more time, but it would have worked out so much better.

Bella buried her head in her pillow, ignoring it when her mother knocked on her door. If her parents were going to treat her like a petulant teenager, she thought she deserved at least a night of acting like one.

Suffice to say, her plan had not gone well.

Naturally, Charlie was suspicious when she called him out of the blue, asking for the information she needed to get into the bank account. She carefully dodged around his questions about why she was suddenly so interested in the money she wouldn't touch a few months before. She hinted that maybe she was in the market for a Father's Day gift and reminded him he'd promised no questions asked.

Unbeknownst to Bella, Charlie had long before had the GPS tracking program in Bella's phone activated. He'd never used it before, but when he became suspicious of Bella's story, he looked at it. Rather than agree to meet her at the bank, he showed up at Edward's house.

From there, things went from bad to worse. Charlie knew who Edward was. While he wasn't the type to blame Edward for the sins of his father, Charlie also knew about Edward's second job. Charlie quickly figured out that Bella had been hanging around with strippers.

The argument got out of control before Bella could stop it.

"Bella," Charlie had fixed her with a hard stare. "Tell me what you need this money for this quickly." He'd swallowed hard. "If you want to get an abortion-"

"What?!" Bella's yell interrupted him at the same time Edward burst out, "We didn't... I wouldn't..."

After that, the truth had come out. She told her father about Jasper's trouble, reminding him the money would be returned to her. That opened up a whole other line of questioning. Who was Jasper to her? What had Edward gotten her involved in? Why did she trust either man? Why was she so sure the drugs he'd been arrested in possession of weren't Jasper's? He understood that Edward was Bella's boyfriend, but then why was she responsible for _his_ friends?

Bella had nearly jumped out of her skin when Edward stepped forward. "They were in my bag. That's why I'm responsible and why Bella wants to help me."

So stunned by Edward's entirely untrue confession, Bella couldn't argue. Her tongue was tied.

"You're exposing my daughter to hard drugs?" Charlie demanded, sounding furious.

"Of course not. I just... I don't know how they got there," Edward had finished lamely.

Charlie had chuffed. "Right. Fine. You and I will go settle your friend's bill. Bella, go home."

"But, Dad-"

"Home. Now."

After he'd posted Jasper's bail, he'd told both the men to stay away from Bella. When he got home, Bella had found all her freedoms stripped away. She was legally an adult, but without Charlie, she had no car, no money, and a compromised cell phone. She now had a curfew, and she knew it would be a cold day in hell before she could get out the door without him knowing exactly where she was going.

"When you graduate... I can't stop you from living your life however you want. Until then, though - my house, my rules," Charlie had decreed.

Bella had slammed the door to her room in his face and hadn't responded to either of her parents since.

Deciding Charlie couldn't stop her from at least talking to Edward, she'd called him.

"Why? Why did you tell him the bag was yours?" Bella demanded.

Edward just sounded tired. "Bella... It's what he wanted to hear. He wasn't going to listen to anything else. He'd already made up his mind about me. Everything we were saying was making it worse." His laugh was bitter. "I can't even blame him. I'm a stripper, Bella. Because you're with me, you hang out with a lot of strippers. You're around alcohol, and rowdy, mostly naked men."

"You're all sweethearts. Well. Mostly."

"But he was never going to hear that. He wasn't going to believe you or me. Especially not when we're sitting here telling him that we need bail money for our friend who was arrested for possession of drugs."

Bella was quiet. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you about Emmett."

"We'll figure it out, Bella," he promised. "I'm not ready to be done with us."

"Me either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, Charlie.
> 
> How are we doing out there?


	14. The Club - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, lovelies. I do luff you all.

It had not been a good week.

Edward was having a running comparison in his head, trying to gauge whether or not this week was worse than the week his father had gone to prison and his family had lost everything.

So far, this current week was winning by a long shot.

Being separated, however temporarily and futilely, from Bella was just the tip of the iceberg. That was bad enough. They talked on the phone but he missed seeing her in person, and so far they didn't know when they would get a chance.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had walked into work at the country club only to be walked right back out again. Mr. Jenks smiled his snake charming grin as he spun a lie, telling them he was simply overstaffed. It was a bunch of bullshit, of course, but the boys couldn't argue.

They all knew why they were being fired. As far as the gossip was concerned, Carlisle Cullen's strip club was full of druggies; Jasper was just the one who'd gotten caught. Suddenly it was too scandalous to employ such trash.

Yeah. Edward was willing to bet they would still show up tonight at the club.

Sure enough, the club was brimming.

"Fucking hypocrites," Jasper muttered.

He wasn't in a good mood, as could be expected. None of them were, really. They all knew either Jasper had a drug problem or it was likely some other of their number did. Carlisle had made the wise decision to play up some of their more angry, aggressive songs.

After their opening number, Jasper and Edward were up first. They had a fast paced number set to Snake River Conspiracy's "Vulcan".

Pissed off, furious Jasper was a sight to behold indeed. There was something very powerful and sexy about the way he played the song up, dominating Edward. He tore the shirt right off him and pushed him down to his knees.

And as Jasper crawled over him, pressing him down until he was laying on his back on the stage, Edward found himself staring into the crowd.

Right at Bella.

He raised his head so quickly, he mashed his face right into Jasper's. Pro that he was, Jasper went with it, pinning Edward down with a searing, distracting kiss.

The ladies loved Jasper's aggressiveness. They were apparently more than happy to make up for the job they'd cost him, so there was that.

As soon as he'd put away his money and changed into his next outfit, Edward crept up to the curtain behind the stage.

Benjamin was playing the part of the angry boyfriend, dancing around a woman he'd pulled on stage, grinding in her lap to Marilyn Manson's version of "Tainted Love". Edward was almost annoyed with the surge of people around the stage. He was straining as it was to see Bella.

Who was she here with? How had she escaped her father? Wh-

"Hey, kid."

Edward swung around, unreasonably guilty.

Carlisle looked amused. "Change of plans. This vibe is only going to last so long." He tilted his head, his smile just the slightest bit wicked. "I think we need something slightly more... boy bandy."

"Oh, no." Edward's lips turned downward at the corners. "Carlisle, don't play me like that. Not this week."

The man clapped him on the shoulder. "I have every confidence that you'll survive the trauma."

So Edward found himself next on stage thrusting his hips in time with the opening notes of Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back".

He got an idea as he strutted forward, and reached down into the audience, pulling Bella up onto the stage with him. He locked eyes with her, bringing his hands together at the wrist in front of him in time with the words.  _You see these shackles? Baby I'm your slave._ And then he turned, wagging his ass in her direction, looking over his shoulder with a sexy leer.  _I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_.

Her grin was wide, her eyes dark with desire.

How much he wished they were alone right then.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her to him, rocking his pelvis against her as his hands strayed down to cup her ass.

The audience ate it up, and Bella played along, obviously just as needy for his touch as he was for hers.

At the end of the song, not caring that it was against the rules, Edward pulled her face to his and kissed her. Hard. Needing.

Too soon, he had to let her go.

"Meet me backstage," he whispered raggedly in her ear before he had to duck back behind the curtain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *whistles* Not too much longer on this little story, as you might imagine.


	15. Stolen Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, lovelies!

Bella was ecstatic... and nervous.

Seeing how miserable she was, Jessica had taken pity on her. As it turned out, Mrs. Stanley was still quite fond of Edward after that one dance. She called Charlie up and convinced him that Jessica absolutely needed a friend that night. With another adult, another parent on the phone, Charlie didn't ask many questions.

Mrs. Stanley even went as far as driving her to the club. She said youth was for romantic ideas, and she hoped they could find her happily ever after.

Back at Edward's house, Bella waited on the edge of his bed.

She was young, but not as naive as her age might have suggested. She knew she was reading the climate around them correctly. She knew there was a specific kind of urgency to the way they'd kissed backstage at the club. There was intent.

It was what made her want to roll her eyes at her father's new rules. It was a story almost as old as civilization. The forbidden fruit was sweetest, and what had already been an intense relationship was only amplified by their indignance at being separated.

The way he held her hand as they walked from his car to the house, looking into her eyes with an expression that absolutely took her breath, Bella couldn't pretend not to know what was going on, what he wanted.

What she wanted.

He'd led her to his bedroom and kissed her softly, begging her indulgence so he could take a quick shower, wipe the sweat from the show and the grabby hands of other women off himself.

The shower had gone off a few minutes before, and Bella was on tenterhooks, her every cell awake.

When the music clicked on, the beginnings of Etta James's "I Just Want To Make Love To You" filled the room.

Bella figured out what he was doing and a smile spread across her face.

A dance that was only for her. No one else would see this number. He was making it up only for her.

His smile was all she saw at first. Good lord, that grin. Slow, sexy, sultry. It teased her and thrilled her with its very presence on his beautiful face. His shoulders moved in time with the beat, the sway of hips punctuating the words of the song. She only noticed he was wearing a scarf when he slipped it off, shimmying it around her body as he came to stand in front of her.

He stripped off his shirt. Turning around, glancing over his shoulder, he pulled off his pants, his ass moving rhythmically right in front of her. She laughed, entertained by the wicked glint in his eyes and bit her bottom lip, so turned on.

As the song started to close he straddled her lap, clad only in a leopard print thong now. When he pushed into her personal space she fell back on the bed, heart pounding, body aching for things she didn't know how to ask for.

Threading their fingers together above her head, he leaned in, finally kissing her. It was a serious kiss, but oh so sweet. Tender. When he pulled back to look at her again, his gaze was searching.

Bella raised trembling fingers to trace his features: his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Cupping her hand behind his neck, she pulled him down, and he followed her direction. They kissed deeply as his hands wandered her body, unbuttoning her shirt, brushing his fingers between her legs - teasing.

When he had her nude, he slid down her body, lapping at her clit, teasing her with his tongue until she begged, "I want you. Now, Edward. Please."

He kissed his way back up to her lips and ran his tongue along hers as he guided himself inside her.

It was everything a first time was meant to be. She ached, but it was the sweetest kind of pain because it was him, and it was right. Moving with him, watching his pleasure was far and away one of the best moments of her life so far.

And the way he held her afterward, clutching her close as if she were precious, promised there were so many more wonderful moments ahead of them.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good job, Charlie. That sure accomplished what you wanted it to. Sigh. Hasn't he read any books?
> 
> So that happened.


	16. Something To Talk About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cheesy line ahead. But under the circumstances, it could not be helped. I do hope you'll forgive me. ;)

Edward couldn't help but smirk.

There really was no one better than Carlisle at playing the guileless philanthropist. Mostly, it was because he was such an honestly good man. He judged no one, had empathy for everyone.

In this case though, Edward could see the barest hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. He tempered it though to answer Royce King - one of the country club's more outspokenly rude members - asked what right dredge like him had to come to a gala like this.

Carlisle straightened his jacket. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Mr. King. We were welcome in the door because we've all paid for admission." Actually, Carlisle had paid for all of them, but Royce didn't need to know that. "Surely all money that goes toward a worthy cause is good money."

Royce sneered. "You think anyone would be grateful for bills you pulled out of your underwear?"

"Oh, is that your concern? Well, you will be happy to know all was paid by credit card, of course." Carlisle smiled as though he were addressing a legitimate issue. "I promise, I don't store my credit cards in my underwear. Not enough room." He nodded at the man, still smiling. "Do give my regards to your wife, will you?"

Edward had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his grin. The others weren't nearly as discrete. Emmett and Garrett nearly fell over laughing.

They'd timed their entrance just right and took their seats as the lights went down thus preventing any further drama.

Edward didn't stay in his seat long. "Go get 'er, tiger," Jasper said in his ear, clapping his shoulder.

It took him the better part of two songs to find Bella's table in the dark. They were supposed to be the fourth number. He finally found her, back against the wall at a small table.

"Bella, I already told you," he heard Charlie saying, "Just lean up on that corner, and I'll tell Mr. Banner you're sick."

"Nobody puts Bella in a corner," Edward said, stepping over to the table.

Bella's eyes lit up. "Edward!" she whisper-yelled.

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "What do you think you're doing here?" he hissed. "I told you to stay away from my daughter."

"With all due respect, sir, I made a promise to Bella. I intend to keep it." He held his hand out to her.

"Yell at me later, Dad," Bella said quickly, taking Edward's hand.

Edward's heart was pounding out of control as he lead Bella away from her father. He was desperate to pull her into his arms, but resisted the urge until they were safely in the hallway.

He pinned her up against the wall, kissing her good and proper. They had precious little time, so his kisses were greedy.

There was so much he wanted to say to her. He'd thought of nothing but Bella since three days before when she'd spent the night in his house, in his bed, wrapped in his arms. When he was inside her, he'd been overcome by the somewhat frightening revelation that he never wanted to be without her. He'd found his heaven.

He wanted to know just how serious she was about them. Yes, she'd called him her boyfriend. Yes, she'd given him her virginity. But for her, was this a romance only intriguing because it was illicit?

They parted a fraction of a second before the door opened and Jessica came out. "There you are, Bella! Come on. You have to be ready to go on." She beckoned to them.

Taking a deep breath, Edward reached for Bella's hand again. "Ready?"

She grinned, twining their fingers. "Let's give them something to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The dance number is up next. What do you think?


	17. I've Had The Time Of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't worry. They're not dancing to that song. Promise. Lol.

When they were rehearsing, Bella had been struck by appreciation of just what went into their numbers at the club. While dancing for the purpose of stripping was different, of course, than what they were about to do in front of the country club, the thought, planning, and creativity involved was the same. Jasper, Benjamin, and Garrett had helped them plan this out, and even though she'd never liked dancing, Bella loved their little number.

Their dance began to Dean Martin's "Sway", a slow seduction. It was a charming little melody. And the first part of the dance was far from risque. This was a sedate song, nothing that hadn't been played on every cruise ship for the last forty years. They started off across the room from each other making eyes, gestures. Teasing, she turned and waggled her ass in his direction - a move she'd told him so many times she got from him - flirting with the swing of her body. He sauntered over, pulling her to him, and swayed them both together.

From there, the song segued into Marc Anthony's "I Need to Know", and their dancing took a not as innocent direction. This wasn't an easy flirtation. This was a song about the chase, the need that bordered on pain.

And somehow, it seemed like Edward wasn't just dancing with her, he was asking her.

With his hands on her hips walking her backward, pulling her forward, leading her into a spin, the rest of the world faded away completely. His eyes locked with hers, their bodies moved in perfect synchronicity.

_My every thought is of this being true._

His eyes were boring holes into hers.

 _It's getting harder not to think of you_.

She felt the beat of the music in her blood, heating her body. He wrapped his arm around her again, pulling her closer. They were nose to nose now, their hips brushing as they moved in unison.

 _Girl, I'm exactly where I want to be_.

He held her gaze for a heartbeat longer than he needed, his eyes and his body, and the music all talking to her, before he spun her away, leaving her breathless.

_The only thing's I need you here with me._

The song moved into a much faster, modern, latin club mix as Edward spun her back toward him. He moved his hand to her ass, and they gyrated their hips together. This part of the dance bordered on absolutely indecent. Grinning at him, she shimmied down his body before he pulled her up.

They danced apart from each other, came back, and she didn't even hesitate as she hopped, wrapping her arms around his neck. His strong arms supported her, swinging her first on one side of his body then the other before he held her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. As the medley ended, he dipped her low, his hand splayed across her back protectively.

He stared at her for only one second, the fire in his eyes matching the heat in her veins, driving her heart in a hard, quick rhythm that had nothing to do with the music. Posted like this, he kissed her. This was no chaste kiss. It was fiery, passionate, filled with adrenaline, and Bella kissed him back, pouring the answer to his earlier question into the way her lips moved with his.

She had no idea what the reaction of the audience was, what her parents might think. In that moment, there was only him. They were the only two people on Earth.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes? Maybe? Hmm? Perhaps one or two more chapters. We'll see how it writes.


	18. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oooooh you guys. Jessypt. Idk why she loves me, but she does. Hearts.

In all honesty, Edward hadn't gone into the country club with the intention of upsetting anyone. Yes, their dance bordered on sultry, but it wasn't risque. He caressed her body, he didn't grope. It wasn't lewd nor meant to titillate in the way his dances at the club were.

In the moment, with her body swaying with his, he got caught up in the sound, the emotion of the song. This was what he appreciated about latin music: it was the embodiment of passion. That perfect heat. That inescapable energy. That magnetic pull that drew one person to another.

And Bella was the source of all passion in his world, the brightest color, the highest high.

Nothing could have stopped him from kissing her at the end of that song. Kissing her was the least he wanted to do.

Before anyone could react, before Edward even remembered there was an audience full of judgmental stuffed shirts, and more importantly, Bella's parents, watching their every move, there was a ruckus that caught everyone's attention.

Instinctively, Edward kept his arms curled around Bella, holding her all the tighter against him in a protective gesture as he looked to find the source of the commotion. The murmur of the audience grew louder as all the lights went up.

There were police - two of them - looking out over the crowd.

And then, in a move that was far more dramatic than it ultimately needed to be, James jumped up from his spot at Carlisle's table, making a mad dash for the front exit of the room. Confused voices clamored all around them. The police shouted. Edward pulled Bella off to the side. Just in case.

The police caught up with James easily enough - they'd been close and there were enough people getting in James's way. The crowd drew closer to get a better look.

"James Hunter, you are under arrest." Apparently, James was being arrested for drug charges including dealing and possession.

"Carlisle." Ignoring the police who were reading him his rights, James struggled, trying to catch Carlisle's eye. "You have to help me."

"You brought drugs into my club, around my boys, and you want my help?" Carlisle's voice was even but the underlying tone was furious.

"Please!" James must have been desperate.

Carlisle's stare was harder than Edward had ever seen it. He studied James as the cops hauled him upright. "The drugs they caught Jasper with..."

James dropped his eyes.

"Right." Carlisle considered him a moment. "See that Jasper's name gets cleared, and I'll see to it that you have a good lawyer."

The police took him away then, and Edward jumped when he realized Charlie Swan had materialized beside him and Bella.

Swallowing down his nerves, Edward looked the man in the eyes, adjusting his grip on Bella now that the danger was past but not letting her go completely. "Sir," he said with a nod at the same time Bella said, "Hey, Dad."

Charlie's cheek twitched. "You weren't lying," he said to Edward. "About the drugs I mean." He glanced in the direction James had been taken.

"I told you that a million times," Bella said irritably.

"I don't do drugs, sir."

Charlie nodded slowly. His eyes wandered, as if he were thinking. Edward watched, realizing his gaze lingered on the way his and Bella's fingers were still tangled. Raising his eyes again, he glared. "That was some dance."

Edward felt Bella's hand tighten around his, and he almost, almost, dropped Charlie's gaze, feeling his cheeks heat. He'd gotten a little over zealous, it was true. He wasn't exactly sorry for it, but it wasn't easy to look Bella's father in the eye either.

Taking a step closer, Charlie put his finger in Edward's face. It was all Edward could do not to take a step backward. "Don't do that in front of me again. Ever," Charlie demanded.

He let that hang in the air for a long moment until Edward figured out he was supposed to answer. "Yes, sir."

Nodding gruffly, Charlie took a step back and offered his hand.

Edward had to let go of Bella to shake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So. One more chapter. Maybe an epilogue. I'm thinking it through.


	19. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi friends! Sorry about the wait! My mojo... she went missing for bit.
> 
> Dedication: To Cris. Much love to you. I hope you liked this little fic as much as I had fun writing it!

"You really want to do this?" Bella asked.

Edward glanced at her, raising an eyebrow, his lips quirked up in a devilish smile. He took a step back, and as his eyes raked over her, Bella blushed, her lips quirking up automatically.

"Well..." Edward drew his hand down her side, tracing the design of her dress. "God, you look amazing." His hand snaked around to the small of her back, and he pulled her toward him. He kissed her slow and serious until the tension in her shoulders melted away and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him with a sigh.

Cupping her face, he kissed her nose before he pulled away slightly. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's your graduation party-"

"It's everyone's graduation party."

"I'm proud of you. I want to celebrate with you."

Bella let her hands travel down to his ass and she squeezed, hoping her smirk was as mischievous as his. "I can think of much better ways to celebrate."

His eyes darkened, and he growled as he brought her face to his, kissing her voraciously now. Bella grinned against his mouth, thinking she'd won.

"You promised your father," he reminded her between kisses.

Bella's lips turned down at the corners.

With two fingers beneath her chin, Edward tilted her face up. "Come on, beautiful girl. It won't be so bad." He leaned in, pressing tiny kisses in a trail from her chin to her ear. "Tonight, though, we will celebrate."

The wicked glint in his eyes sent a shiver - white and hot - right down her spine.

**_~0~_ **

"I guess I just don't understand." Angela looked so terribly confused, Bella almost felt sorry for her. "Why would you want to go to a community college?"

Bella couldn't help the quirk of her lips. The other girl said the words like they were filthy. "Community college for the first two years has always been my plan." She'd already had this discussion with Charlie. It went about as well. "It's my father's money, not mine."

"But he'd pay for you to go wherever you wanted, right?"

"Sure." Bella shrugged. "But since I don't know what I want to do yet, there's no reason to pay so much for my gen-ed classes."

Lauren snickered. "You mean you don't want to stray too far from your boyfriend. I guess I couldn't blame you. I wouldn't let my man take his clothes off for other women."

In all her nastiness, Lauren had neglected to notice Edward approaching behind her. Somehow, Bella controlled her smirk until he'd leaned down to whisper in Lauren's ear, "Oh, but he's so very good at it."

Lauren jumped and whirled, glaring when Edward only smiled innocently. She smiled again, her expression sly. "Will you and Bella be entertaining us with another dance?" she asked snidely.

"Of course," Edward said in all seriousness. "That's why I wore this tear away suit after all."

Bella laughed at the look on the other girl's face and let Edward take her hand, guiding her away. He pulled her close to him, and she tilted her head to kiss the underside of his chin. "Can we go yet?"

"Almost," he promised, smiling down at her. "There's just one thing I want to do."

He grinned as he caught the attention of one of the waiters. "Won't you go get Jay Jenks for me? I have something I'd like him to attend to personally."

Bella was not normally a vindictive person but she had to admit, after how his former boss had treated Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, she was only too pleased to give him just a little bit of a hard time. Straight-faced, she and Edward sent him to track down a Mountain Dew - a drink Edward knew very well the kitchen didn't stock.

"Anything the guests want, right, Jay?" Edward asked sweetly.

As soon as the man had gone back into the kitchen, Edward grinned at Bella. "Now we can go."

**_~0~_ **

Once again, Bella's parents were under the impression she was at Jessica's house. Really, she was with Edward, tangled up in his arms.

"Do you want me to dance for you, pretty girl?" Edward growled, nibbling at her earlobe.

Bella whimpered with want.

But no. She had other plans tonight.

Pulling away from him reluctantly, she gave him a shove, sending him back onto the couch. "Stay," she commanded sternly.

His eyes were hooded but curious as he watched her cross the room.

Taking out her MP3 player, she scrolled through the songs, wishing she didn't feel quite as nervous as she was. Finding the song she wanted, she breathed in deep, counted to ten, and put the player in the dock.

To the opening beat of "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails, she crossed the room to stand in front of him. Her nerves began to fade when she saw the look on his face as he realized what she was doing.

She knew it was a paradox. Closer was such a filthy, dark song, and there she was in her graduation party dress. She turned around, swinging her ass in time with the beat as she pulled the zipper down her back.

When her dress fell away, his gasp was audible.

Rosalie had helped her pick out the lingerie. Provocative didn't even begin to cover it. It had taken Bella practice just to figure out how to wear it, garter belt and all.

Turning back around, she straddled him, grinding her ass against him hard, matching the way Trent Reznor spat, "I want to fuck you like an animal."

Grinning as she gained confidence, she smacked his hands away. She reached back, undoing the clasp of her bra.

The hungry look on his face when his eyes found hers again almost stopped her in her tracks. But in the next second, it didn't matter. His hands were at her waist. In a movement almost too fast for her to comprehend, he had her on her back on the couch, his body pinning her beneath him.

"I want you," he rumbled between hard, deep kisses. In case she didn't understand what he was talking about, he thrust his hips against her so she could feel how hard he was for her.

"Take me," she entreated.

He didn't have to be told twice.

There was a scramble between them as he reached for the condoms and she undid the button of his pants, pulling them down his legs. There was no more foreplay - both of them were worked up enough from her dance. He pushed inside her, claiming her with his lips and his tongue and his cock.

And when they were spent he gathered her up into his arms, carrying her to his bedroom with their lips still attached. He laid her down and slowly tasted most every inch of her body before he made love to her again.

They lay together afterward, wonderfully lethargic. They hadn't stopped kissing, though their movements were more an exchange of breath now with absolutely no finesse.

She was done with high school, free from childhood now, Bella thought to herself. She and Edward had a plan. They had their whole lives ahead of them - away from this town and the narrow minded people who lived there.

And as long as they were together, no matter what happened, it would be a good life.

**_~The End~_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Cris, jessypt, and barburella for their help in all of this. And thanks to all of you for your response. I hope you had fun!


End file.
